1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetron incorporated in an electronic range, for instance, and more specifically to a magnetron structure resistant to vibration caused by external force during assembly or in transit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Usually, a magnetron is composed of a stem, center and side rods supported by the stem, a disk-shaped end hat attached to the center rod, a cylindrical end hat attached to the side rod, and a spiral filament connected between the two end hats. In the conventional magnetron, however, since the two rods are supported by the stem in cantilever fashion, when vibration is applied to the magnetron during assembly or in transit, there exists a problem in that the filament is disconnected or short-circuited or broken at the worst.
The arrangement of the conventional magnetron will be described in further detail hereinafter with reference to attached drawings under DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE PREFERRED EMBODIMENTS.